It Has Been Many Years
by Sygirl
Summary: Lady Galadriel stands on the edge of the Shire, waiting. She prays that she can save him, the one Hobbit.
1. Strophe

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

I have not seen you in many years, Frodo Baggins. It was a painful day, those years ago. I doubt you'd remember me, son of Drogo, heir of Bilbo. It was that painful day when your parents died. You saw me, but were too grief-stricken to notice or comprehend. I do not pity you, for I know that you do not want pity. I laud you and hope that what you dream may come true.

But seeing your face brings back those memories, memories no one could forget. The day you cried.

~ * ~ * ~

Galadriel, Lady of Lorien, walked through the ancient forest. Her granddaughter, Arwen, was in charge at the moment, as nothing truly important needed to be done. Some responsibility on the young elf was needed so that she would grow up to her full potential. This respite gave Galadriel plenty of time to gaze into her thoughts, into her mirror.

It used to be that she would gaze into the mirror almost constantly, but since her daughter had gone to the undying lands, she could not bring herself to gaze in them with the fervor she once had. But today, today she felt she needed to see through the world.

Galadriel walked down the carved stairs to the clearing, on the stone altar stood the mirror. Quickly pouring the water she turned her all-seeing eyes onto the reflection. An image of a forest appeared. It was an older forest, but did not carry the elegance or knowledge of the elven forest. Then she saw it. There were small houses with ripe gardens. A river was flowing past this small settlement. Several small boats were floating down the river. A small fair was occurring. There was something else, but what? What is it? It's……… NO!

Jerking back, Galadriel stood looking up into the canopy of the trees. Her eyes filled with sorrow. She would not allow such a small creature to die.

~ * ~ * ~

Galadriel stood next to her mare. The white horse carried no name, but for many years it had been her horse. She had others of course, but recently she felt an attachment with this horse in particular. She stroked the mane and whispered quietly into the mare's ear.

"Galadriel!" a voice cried out. "Where are you going?" The voice belonged to her husband, Celebron. Galadriel turned and looked at him.

"My dear, I have seen something, something that I must prevent. The mirror has shown me the way. But, unfortunately, I must depart immediately for the world of mortals does not wait for me." She leaned up to his face and quickly kissed him. "Good-bye, I shall see you soon." With that she mounted her horse and rode swiftly through the forest.

~ * ~ * ~

Galadriel had ridden through the lands with such a rapid pace that even the Riders of Rohan would be jealous. She had finally made it to her destination. She dismounted and gently told the horse to go. Galadriel stood at the edge of a forest. She slowly walked forward, dragging a hand on the bark of the nearest tree. The trees responded to the wood-elf's touch and made her way as direct as possible. Several animals crossed her path, but the Lady paid them no attention. She walked briskly over the hills and rocks.

After a few hours of walking through the forest, Galadriel had reached a river. She put a hand in the water and pulled it back out. She looked at the river once more before following it towards the edge of the forest. When she arrived at the forest rim she saw the village from her vision. There were the houses, but there was no fair or any boats drifting in the river. Could she have come to late? Had the horror already occurred? But then she looked closer at the houses. The gardens were not through with their growing. She was early still. She had time.

Galadriel could save Frodo Baggins from his death.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Did you like it? There is probably one more chapter, at most two coming soon. Please review.


	2. Antistrophe

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
The seasons had shifted, but Galadriel still waited. On the edge of the forest she was camped. The harvest was not yet in, but she could feel it. More and more hobbits were coming the town. A large caravan of cloth and other supplies came not too long ago. More boats would go out daily onto the river. They often came to the edge of the forest. Only by her talents and contact with the trees could she stay hidden from them.  
  
But she knew it was coming, soon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Galadriel, Lady of Lorien, looked out over the river on the edge of the Shire of Hobbits. Today, today she would have to go against fate. Or maybe she was going along with fate? She did not know if she was destroying fate's plan or helping it. But that did not change what her purpose is; she would still save the hobbit boy Frodo Baggins. She had seen him several times strolling with his family. She could imagine the pain that his parents would experience if he were to die, it was the same pain she felt when her daughter Celebria left. She would never, NEVER, allow a parent to go through that suffering if she could do anything against it.  
  
But today she would have to see if she could actually save the boy. She had thought about how she would save him. The mirror had shown her his tragic drowning, but only a hint of how to save him. She would have to watch him. But it still was dark out and she could do nothing now.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The moon rose over the land as she rode back to her forest. She had, technically, been successful, but deep in her heart she felt as if she had failed. She had not thought it out! She could never forgive herself.  
  
The fair had fully started that morning. More and more hobbits streamed into the town. Music, drama, and the murmur of excited voices floated over the river to her ears. Then she heard what she dreaded - the sound of the boat race being called together.  
  
Galadriel ran to the edge of the forest closest to the town. She searched the edge of the river for the face of the little hobbit, but she could see him not. The boats were paddling to the start line. Then she saw him.  
  
He stood at the finish line of the race, bouncing up and down in the lap of an older hobbit lady. The lady tried calming him down. But who was this lady? This was not his mother. His mother nor his father would just leave him alone. Where could they be? Perhaps they were in the rest of the fair, shopping or something, leaving the exited boy with a caring aunt. Knowing how temperamental small children were, Galadriel thought this to be most likely.  
  
Galadriel sat down, feeling more relaxed that perhaps her presence alone could save the boy. Looking at the start line she saw that the race was ready to start. With a blast from a horn, the race started. One boat stalled right outside of the start line, but the others were plowing their way down the river. Two boats were pulling away into the lead. One was being raced by two younger male hobbits, but the other was a man and lady with large brimmed hats determinedly plowing ahead. The race was an event to see.  
  
The boats were pulling closer to the finish line. Suddenly, the worst happened. A large gust from the forest ripped over the river, creating waves that could easily swamp the boats. Several of the dragging boats were going under, but the hobbits had safely made their way out. Then another gust blasted the boats. The leading boat with the two young hobbits was swamped, but they swam out. But the other leading boat was not so lucky. The first gust had created a wave that bounced the boat and the second one tipped the oddly balanced boat. The boat was completely turned upside down. A few brave hobbits went out to try to save the man and woman in the boat, but the waves were too dangerous. Galadriel herself could do nothing since she could not swim. A cry rose through the crowd.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Galadriel turned to the direction of the cry. Frodo Baggins was running toward the unstable water, trying to get to the sinking boat. Galadriel's blood froze. She had to save him! She broke her cover and ran towards the boy with the speed only elves have. She snatched him from the waters edge right as another wave was about to break over him. She held the sobbing boy to her chest.  
  
"There, there young one. I will bring you to your family. Where are your parents?" she whispered to him. The other hobbits were either staring at her or the water. They all had mournful looks. A voice cried from the crowd. "Drogo! Why did you die!"  
  
Galadriel froze. Drogo... Drogo was the father of...  
  
"Frodo," she said. The little boy looked at her, before leaning against her again. He quietly sobbed, "Mama, papa." Galadriel felt tears coming to her eyes. She had saved the boy, yes, but what had she destroyed?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hello, Frodo, bearer of the ring." The Hobbit man looked into her deep blue eyes. He had grown up so much, but the small amount of time did not remove the sorrow from her heart. She could never forgive herself and she would do anything she could to assist Frodo Baggins, no matter the cost.  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
Well, this is the end of this small little story. Please comment! 


End file.
